Cammie's Run
by always-hiding
Summary: This is my version of GG5. The story starts with Cammie out on her own, trying to find answers. The full summary is inside.
1. Full Summary

**Hey, everybody! I'm making a new story! :D The summary is below; the first chapter will be in the next chapter (even, though this isn't technically a chapter). :)**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns, I just borrow her characters. :)**

Summary

This is going to be a continuation of 'Only the Good Spy Young,' so in other words, my version of GG5.

What's different about the story I'm writing, though is that Cammie is starting the story with her adventure to find answers to all her questions.

The story starts with Cammie in New York, a week after she leaves the Gallagher Academy, but she doesn't have anyone with her.

Yes, I mean that she doesn't run away with Zach like many people hope she does, so sorry to disappoint you if you're one of those people.

This is Cammie's journey, so you probably won't see much of the other characters unless I decide to do a chapter where it's in one of the other character's POVs to show their reaction of Cam, being gone or if I decide to have Cam see someone familiar everonce in a while.

In this story Cammie will be traveling a lot as she tries to find Circle of Cavan bases and uses her spy skills to find answers and make sense of things.

That's all I'm going to say on the summary, so you'll just have to read the rest of the story if you want to know what happens to Cam. :)

**Please review and tell me what you think of my idea. :) I will post the first chapter soon. Again, please, please review! :)**

**~Andi~**


	2. On the Move

I was walking down the streets of New York thinking of my next move. I had no tails, but I was following a man wearing dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and he had blond hair at the moment.

Yes, I said moment; fifteen minutes ago he had brown hair and was wearing a business suit.

You're probably wondering why I'm tailing this man, right? Well, before I get into that let me give you a brief description of what has happened in the past week.

Events That Have Happened Since I Left The Gallagher Academy

(A list made by Cameron Morgan)

1. I left my friends and family, who, whenever I return to Gallagher, will kill me for not taking them with me, not telling them where I was going, or for running away.

2. I left Zach when he asked me to run away from him.

3. I miss said person, which is bad for a spy.

4. Cameron Morgan has a value of $7,345, 820.91 and rising to be brought back to the CIA or the Circle of Cavan.

5. I have to keep constantly changing my cover and move around as much as possible to avoid capture (of either side), even though I told no one to follow me.

6. I've gotten seven leads on the Circle of Cavan, three of which were dead ends, two were traps, and I still have, yet to discover if the last two are real or not.

7. I'm taking one of previously mentioned leads right now.

8. I haven't had contact with anyone I know since one week ago.

9. Cameron Morgan does not and will not exist until I have found the answers to all my questions.

10. I've checked Blackthorne underground tunnels for possible COC hideouts and there haven't been any (I mean, who would stay where they had last been seen?), but I found some clues when I was there.

Anyway, back to why I am tailing this man who is sometimes known as William Moore, but that is probably fake according to what I've found out.

I'm trying to see where this guy goes, so I can figure out more about him and possibly some kind of clue to help me piece together how to get to a COC base.

I'm also looking for a confirmation that this is really a member of the COC, not some other group/gang, which at the moment he seems to be what I'm looking for.

As I'm tailing him I keep switching little things on my disguise, such as sunglasses/no sunglasses, jacket/no jacket (put it in bag)/jacket around waist, or switching the position of my bag.

I currently have on a black, curly haired wig that I put into a ponytail (don't even get me started on how hard that was), sweatshirt, sunglasses, jeans, converse, and a bag on my right shoulder.

The man (who will now be called the subject from this point on) just walked into a cute little café on the corner of a busy street, so, being the spy that I am, I casually followed.

The subject ordered a coffee, but as he was going to sit down, he quickly turned, threw the cup of coffee away, and walked back out the door without anyone noticing, but me of course.

Luckily I was still standing in line at the time so I pretended to look like I had somewhere to go as I glanced at the clock they had on the wall, then swiftly proceeded to exit the café.

On my way out I took the wig-hair out of the ponytail and removed the sunglasses I was wearing to back in my bag.

When the subject left they had turned left and when I did, too, I saw them 15.24 yards away, which to me seemed like a good distance to follow from.

I gradually sped up so that I would become closer to the subject, but eventually I got too close for comfort, so as I watched him out of the corner of my eye, I walked over to a stand on the side of the rode and bought a cap that said 'I (Heart) New York' on it.

As I pulled on the hat, I glanced in a window of one of the skyscrapers to check for tails, and then kept on following the subject.

Soon enough, the subject stopped in front of a hotel and went right on in and up to one of the various rooms.

I couldn't just follow him, so as he took the stairs I went in one of the elevators, since I didn't have a room here, though, I just said I was visiting a friend when one of the hotel workers asked me.

Seeing as how I didn't know what floor to go to, I decided to just let the elevator stop at every floor until I saw the subject.

When I was in the elevator I took off my sweatshirt and cap and placed them in my bag while waiting to get to the second floor.

After repeatedly waiting to stop on the right floor, I finally saw the subject on floor five as he was heading to a door.

I stepped out of the elevator at the same time he entered his room, so I casually strolled down the hallway and mentally memorized the room number of the subject (467 if you wanted to know).

Now that I had the room number, I took that as a big accomplishment and decided to rest (as much as someone on the run can) and plan for the rest of the day.

As I exited the hotel I decided to find another hotel close by that I would use for one night only, seeing as how I don't want to get caught.

I walked for three blocks before I found the hotel I was planning to use that night, so I went in with the same excuse as before and after I went a couple floors up, I went into a room I thought was empty (by picking the lock).

Knowing that it was already late, I doubted that someone was going to come to stay in this room, but just to be sure, I pulled out my untraceable laptop, hacked into the internet and the hotel system to be sure the room I was in wasn't taken (which it wasn't after all).

I ended up staying there for the night, but early the next morning with a new disguise (brown, straight hair, brown colored contacts, and new sunglasses) I headed out of the hotel with the plan of checking the subject's hotel room, while they were out...

**Well, the first chapter is finished now. Please review and tell me if I should continue with this story. By the way I'm only going to do author's notes at the bottom of the page, unless it's necessary to be at the top. :)**

**~Andi~**


	3. Johnny

**Hey! I'm updating! Sorry, I haven't updated this story in forever because I wanted to continue with some other ideas first. Thanks for reviewing, if you did! Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns. :)**

**Cammie's Run**

One, two, three, crawl!

You're probably wondering why I'm crawling right? Well, I guess I forgot to mention that the subject put several, oh I don't know, _hundred_ cameras outside his door. Can you say paranoid? (Yeah, I know, I'm the one to talk; I'm constantly moving.) At least I know this is definitely the right guy I've been looking for.

I guess I didn't really answer the question, so- FREE SPACE, YES! Oh, sorry that still probably doesn't make sense, so what I was saying was that I went to another floor and crawled into a vent, which was luckily out of the way of all the cameras, and am currently using it to get inside the subject's room.

Unfortunately there are lasers that switch patterns every three seconds hence the 'one, two, three, crawl!' The free space was one part where the pattern didn't reach.

Okay now one bolt left to go... got it! I thought as I carefully lifted the vent lid-thing off and set it down on the opposite side of me.

I peered down into the room and realized that no matter where I looked, there were no cameras or bugs!

I suddenly started to wonder how the Circle of Cavan has lasted so long, if they don't realize that just outer security isn't enough.

Before I lower my self down, I look out closely for any possible threats that I might have missed. I squint down at the floor and realize there's a laser grid covering the entire, but that's it.

Carefully, I reach into the drawstring type backpack I'm wearing and pull out a Liz-made rope, which I tie myself to and hook one tricked out end to the inside of the vent.

As I'm lowering myself down, I look around the room for clues to help my search.

What I didn't realize was that while I looked around I almost completely lowered myself onto the ground... with the laser grid.

I stopped just in time, but as I started to pull myself back up, halfway through the air, the door started to open. Great.

Since I knew I was about to be found out either way, I pulled my nifty little paintball shooter from my pocket. Now I know what you're thinking, what is she going to do with a paintball shooter? Well, not to overcomplicate things, but I'm going to shoot the person/people coming in this room.

This gives me the amazing advantage of surprise, I mean, you were probably surprised, too.

Anyway, as soon as they opened the door... SPLAT!

While the person (just one) was recovering from wondering why the heck they were covered in purple, I noticed the laser grids vanished.

I hopped down and shot the person again and realized he was my subject.

Hurriedly I walked over to him repeatedly firing my paintballs while he just kept trying to dodge them.

When I reached him, I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my back, which he hadn't been prepared for because of the multi-colored paint he was wiping off of his face.

I shut the door, then looking at the subject with a confused look on his face I wondered why he was here because I made sure he had somewhere to be before I came.

My eyes scanned the room for something to tie up the subject with or something to stall him while I got rope from my bag, even though the paint was working very well.

I saw him try to start to stand up while simultaneously swinging blindly in front of him. Deciding that was enough, I hit him with paint in just the right spots and knocked him out cold. I was kind of surprised I didn't just do that before.

I climbed up the rope that was still hanging down from the ceiling and grabbed my bag, shut the vent, and walked over to the subject.

After making sure he was still knocked out by 'gently tapping him with my foot' I pulled up a chair to which I tied him to with the rope I still hadn't put away yet.

When he was securely tied to the chair, I went around checking the locks on doors and windows.

Waiting for him to wake up, I thought about how great things were going for me so far, even though it hasn't been that long since I ran away. I also thought of how it seemed like a lot of progress having gotten this guy to a point where I could interrogate him, expect for the fact that it wasn't really what I planned for.

Still having time to kill, I went back to searching the room for clues and found a couple maps, notes, a few various items, and some new spy gadgets.

At some point after concluding that there was nothing important left, I saw the subject start to wake up. Let the interrogation begin.

"Can you hear me?" The subject just blinked and looked around puzzled, probably wondering/ starting to remember how a girl my size got him to the position he's in now.

"Let's try this again. Can you hear me?"

"Do I know you?" No.

"That depends."

"On what?" He asked warily, realizing I managed to take him down with a paintball gun.

"I'll be asking the questions. Starting with, what's your name?"

"William Moore," he stated confidently.

"Oh, is that so?" I questioned while taking a couple sheets out of my bag. His eyes flashed in recognition.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Are you sure about that?" I waved the papers in front of his face.

"Maybe...," he commented not as confidently.

"That's what I thought," I said triumphantly. The papers were notes with the name John or sometimes John Bourg and a driver's license with that name. "Can I call you Johnny? Well, I am anyway." I noticed him grit his teeth with aggravation.

"No."

"Darn, so Johnny, where are you from?" He remained silent.

"So you're going to be silent? I don't think you should," I said while taking the mini paintball gun back out. When he saw it, though he groaned, figuring out something that tiny took him down.

He still remained silent after that. Now, I put the gun right between his eyes knowing that it would be extremely painful to be hit with it.

"You wouldn't," he said in response.

"Oh, I think you and I both know that I would."

"Well, you'll have to because I'm not talking," I rolled my eyes after hearing this. Doesn't he realize that qualifies as talking? Then, I very swiftly and quickly pulled the trigger.

"OW! Why would you do that?" He yelled at me while I stepped back. I just waited for him to calm down.

"Start talking, Johnny," I demanded.

"You shot me, no way!"

"With a paintball gun," I replied while pulling the trigger once again on his arm this time and rolling my eyes.

"Why?" He hissed in pain.

"Because you're not answering my questions. So. Where. Are. You. From?"

"New Jersey," he almost winced while saying.

"Finally. Now, tell me where the closest Circle of Cavan headquarters is."

"Why would I tell you? I mean what is a Circle of Cavan?" Lovely, real smart, I thought while firing at his stomach this time. He looked like a wannabe hippy, I commented to myself. "Oh, right that's why and what," he spoke while desperately sucking in air.

"Just answer that question." Three more paint splatters landed on him.

"See the map hanging out of you're bag right there," I almost blushed when I saw that I left that hanging out. "It's of a headquarters here in New York, just a couple blocks away, underground," he said pathetically between huffs of breath.

"How do I get in?" I raised the paintball gun threateningly.

"In a café a couple blocks away," I smirked at how well this seemed to be going.

"How do I get underground from the café?"

"Bathroom, girls or _guys_," I kicked his shin when he said this, "third stall to the left. Tap the tiles on the wall that are a slightly different color from bottom to top and the passageway will open."

"How many guards are there?"

"Usually one per hall."

"Fabulous," I muttered to myself. I should have taken at least a partner with me to help, but of course I couldn't. The whole point of this was to keep everyone else safe.

I dug around the inside of my bag until I felt a pill, a memory erasing pill to be exact, a water bottle, and some duct tape, but I was careful to keep these objects out of Johnny's sight. I smiled to my self, 'Johnny.'

"So, are you working with anyone?" I asked.

"That depends," he said throwing my own words back at me with a smirk. Surprisingly this didn't please me and resulted in a punch to his arm. "Okay, okay, yes."

"Well, let me rephrase the question. Are you working with people who will find you?"

"Yeah."

"Good," was all I said before shoving the pill in his mouth, pouring water from the water bottle into it, too, and holding his lips together and placing duct tape over his mouth. The response I got was a baffled looking Johnny trying not to swallow. Luckily, though, if he didn't swallow it would eventually dissolve.

I started to put everything of mine that wasn't already in my bag away while listening to a struggling Johnny. That just reminded me... I walked over and took out his wallet from his pocket and found several hundred dollars inside to my delight and packed that, too. This made him struggle harder.

I went around the room cleaning everything from my touch, making sure I didn't leave my DNA on anything.

After the thorough clean of the room, I quickly changed my disguise in the bathroom, ready to go.

"Just swallow the pill, Johnny and all the pain will disappear, well actually everything for that matter" I said in a kind voice with mischief laced in. He stared at me with wide eyes partially realizing what I was talking about and also because I looked totally different.

"Goodbye, Johnny," and with that I left.

**So, was it good, bad, or something else? By the way, I might have a certain boy (I think you know who) come in the next chapter or so... maybe. :) Please review! :)**

**~Andi~**


End file.
